Site Update June 1st 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post on June 1st 2012. Coming soon General *New Share Buttons: Pinterest and Google+ deviantART adding two more share buttons to deviation pages! This was a popular request, both in comments from members here on deviantART as well as on deviantART's Google+ Page, and so we'll be adding buttons that allow you to share on Google+ and Pinterest, in addition to the share tools that are already in place. These changes will be rolled out in the next 24 hours. As with the other share tools, it allows for easy sharing on social networking sites with only a few clicks, while also ensuring that the artist whose work you're sharing is properly credited. When using the Pinterest button, we also include an extra link to the artist's profile for additional attribution. If a viewer wants to see more by the original artist, they can click through to that artist's deviantART page without complication. Bug Fixes General *As an ongoing effort to keep deviantART safe, deviantART will be sweeping reports daily about members uploading malware and other malicious files. We have made some changes to the allowed file types in categories where members generally upload downloadable files, such as skins and themes categories. *For some members, the Groups widget was listing a slightly incorrect number of Groups they were in. *Username changes were not reflected in Search. For example, when searching deviations by the new username, it would not return the expected results. *Some journal thumbnails had title alignment issues when displayed on user profile and favorites. *Availability of the 3-month pre-paid Premium Memberships for purchase with Points was briefly broken. *The email change verification page always welcomed a user as a new member. *The "give Points" modal had slightly overlapping input areas. *Word documents were being incorrectly recognized as another type of file. *The Friends list had an issue where changes made using the "select all or "select none" feature was not saved. *The footer poll layout was displaying incorrectly when browsers were smaller than 1260 pixels wide. *The error message "1" when attempting to create a group with a name that's already taken was not very informative. deviantART muro *Many users were confused by small files being opened zoomed in. Files will no longer opened at larger than 100% resolution. *The "preview" tool was confusing users, so we removed it. *The section that displays information about a deviation during redraw playback was inconsistent and sometimes obscured artwork. We changed the behavior of when and how that will be displayed. *There were problems with blank canvases being created when a user went to muro.deviantart.com and left without drawing anything. This could cause confusing situations where blank files were stored in a user's Sta.sh or where Sta.sh folders had a blank white thumb. Sta.sh *Copy and pasting a link with #edit in the URL wouldn't open the inline editor. *The file and edit menus were sometimes appearing when viewing deviations. Sta.sh Writer *The preview button in the skin modal did nothing. *Firefox and IE scrolled to the top of the document when a command was applied, even if selection was visible. *Identified some issues with applying toolbar commands to selections that did not contain visible text. *Fixed some issues where Writer did not auto-adjust the height of the document. *The Journal Extras area caused a second horizontal scroll bar to appear. *The 'done' button in the header could not be scrolled to if the window was less than 950px wide. *Assorted alignment issues were fixed. Read also *Original journal entry Category:Updates 2012